


Off the Record

by PDMusic



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PDMusic/pseuds/PDMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid gets sick, and he rarely gets sick. But when he does, Killer knows that shit is going down. Unfortunately on this particularly sick day, things go way off and Killer is lost for words. Fortunately for him, there's someone who knows what to do, but he isn't going to like who it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Kid woke up, he felt an itch on the inside of his throat. He coughed once to get rid of the feeling and he throat felt raw from the agitation. ‘Shit.’ He thought, a dreaded feeling creeping into his stomach. The sunlight shining into his room pierced into his eyes and his head throbbed wildly from the stimulus. He squeezed his eyes shut and sat up and drop his head down to escape from the blinding sunlight. The cool air in his room brushing past his skin and his body shivered slightly despite being cocooned in his blanket.

He coughed again when he stood up, dragging his blanket up and around his broad shoulders, barely being able to cover both of them. Immediately the chilling air breezed through his lower body and goose bumps started appearing from his legs to his thighs and up to his arms. The cold send shivers up his spine and he pulled the blanket closer to his body, only managing to cover a few more inches of his bare skin. Kid could feel the insistent throbbing in his head and the heavy weight of his body, and he already knew what was happening to him. He ignored the tell-tale signs of sickness and shuffled his feet to his door, opening it with a slight creak.

Killer walked past him as he soon as he opened the door and his hand automatically reached out to grab at Killer’s shirt, letting one side of the blanket fall off his shoulder and the warmth that came with it. He brows furrowed in confusion. He was sure that he had never seen Killer wear that sort of clothing before. His vision must be getting really blurry to be imagining things. Killer turned around from the contact and his eye widened slightly when he looked at him.

“Whoa, whoa. Hold on there buddy,” Killer reached forward and grabbed onto the edges of the blanket and pulled it over his shoulders, the warmth from his fingers giving him a slight relief. “You alright?”

He could hear the worried tone in Killer’s voice and nodded, quickly asking to distract him. “Where’re you going?” His voice came out rough and raspy, and he cleared his throat to make himself sound better than what he was feeling.

“Was on my way out to work,” Killer rubbed his palms up and down his biceps, warmth seeping into his skin and Kid leaned towards the touch. Kid was internally grateful for his friend’s unconscious action at times like this. “But I don’t think I’ll be doing that now.”

Kid sorted through his memories, trying to understand what his friend was talking about and he remembered about the job that Killer had just applied for just last week.

“Oh right, I forgot. Get out then.” He waved Killer’s hands away from himself at an attempt to shoo him away.

Killer frowned instead, “No way, man. I’ve seen this before and we both know what this is.” Killer dropped his hands down and started heading back to his bedroom. ‘Shit.’ Kid thought.

“We’re going to the doctors. Go get changed and I’ll be ready in a few seconds.” Killer ordered as he walked away.

Kid groaned in response and half whined, “No, come on. It’s not that serious. I’ll be fine.” He turned to look at Killer’s retreating form into his room and the hallway shifted wildly for a bit before it returned to normal. He really didn’t want to visit the doctor.

Killer hollered from his room, the sound cabinet doors opening and closing signalling that he was already changing his work clothes to more comfortable ones. “If you can look up at the ceiling for a minute without feeling like your head is splitting, I’ll believe you.”

He cringed at the thought of just doing it, his head pounding heavily like it was warning him not to do it. Instead, he tipped his head up and looked towards the ceiling. ‘It does count as looking at the ceiling.’ He thought.

Killer came out from his room, now wearing a comfortable blue t-shirt with ripped jeans and his keys dangled from his fingers. He gave an unamused look when he saw what Kid was doing. “Seriously? Very funny. You can’t do it and we’re going to the doctor’s.” Killer’s voice now sounded more stern than before.

Kid looked back at Killer, the feeling to prove his friend wrong bubbling inside of him. “I can, and I will.” He replied. Before he could roll his eyes up, a hand covered his eyes and he felt another pushing him towards his bedroom.

“Stop complaining and start changing before I dress you myself.” Killer said from behind him and Kid stumbled slightly into his room. He started to protest again but Killer quickly cut him off, “I’m thinking a pink flannel with orang-“.

He slammed his door to Killer’s face and shouted, “I hate you!” He heard Killer’s chuckle muted from the other side of the door and sighed. He shoulders slumped in defeat and he abandoned his blanket onto the floor. He opened his closet and choose a dark red sweater and black jeans, bringing along his thick jacket that was fluffy on the inside. Not that he was ever going to tell that to anyone.

He walked out of his room and to the front door and Killer was already waiting outside with his shoes on. Kid felt the itch building up in his throat and he coughed softly, still trying to prove to his friend that he was not sick. He quickly put on his shoes and closed the door and they took the lift down to the car park.

They walked towards Killer’s car and sat at the front seat, Kid quickly getting himself comfortable. He breathed in the smell of Killer’s car, the soothing feeling quickly putting him at ease.

Killer started the car, immediately lowering the power of the air-conditioning and the volume of the radio. “Get some sleep, it’ll be quite a long drive with the traffic and all.” Killer spoke softly to him as he was beginning to doze off.

He hummed in reply and closed his eyes, hearing the sound them driving off before drifting off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

When Killer first saw Kid’s state this morning, his heart plummeted. It has been a while since Kid last got sick, but he still remembered how Kid becomes every time this happens. He becomes a tad more stubborn that he already is, a little bit needier that gets Killer turning into a mother hen trying to please him, and way cuter than he will ever admit to himself. But those are the good side of things. Kid had the tendency to think negatively about himself in this state, and his fears are way more projected.

When Kid gets scared when he’s sick, Killer makes sure that whoever did it pays for it. Because seeing his friend with a frightened look on his face sends an arrow through his heart. And it’s not the cupid love kind of arrow. He will do anything to make sure that that Kid never give that expression again. Whoever manages to see Kid weak is just tough out of luck.

Killer sighed and gripped onto the wheel tightly, they had barely moved in this traffic and he really wanted to get Kid to the doctor fast. This morning was only the beginning and he hope that there wouldn’t be any more problems that will make things worse.

He look to the side and Kid was sleeping soundly, his head leaning onto the window and his chest rising up and down irregularly. He reached behind and grabbed his own jack from the back seat, folding it into a make shift cushion. He gently lifted Kid’s head slightly off the window and positioned the jacket so that Kid’s head laid on it when he placed him back down. Killer tugged Kid’s jacket around his friend’s upper body and reached out to ruffle his hair softly before gripping the wheel again, silently praying that nothing bad will happen today.


	2. Chapter 2

Another hour later, Killer finally managed to find a parking spot and turned off the engine. He looked to the side and Kid was still sleeping peacefully. Looking at his weak state now, Killer felt the urge to just carry Kid into the clinic rather than waking him up, the thought of disturbing his sleep made him feel nervous. But the thought of Kid beating him to bruises when he processes that he was being carried bridal style in public made him shudder and he chose to first option instead.

He gently shook Kid, his voice equally as gentle and soft. If there was anyone that could make his voice sound like a mother’s, it’s Kid. “Hey, Buddy. Wake up, we’re here.”

Kid’s brows furrowed at being disturbed from his sleep and mumbled to no one, turning his body to face the opposite side.

Killer chuckled in amusement at Kid’s reaction and shook him again with slightly more force. “Come on, wake up.”

This time, Kid didn’t even bother to respond to him and continued snoozing.

He sighed to himself, the thought of carrying Kid bridal style to the clinic was even more tempting now. He unbuckled his seat belt and got out of his car, walking to the other door and opening from the outside. Immediately, Kid’s head slid off the door and Killer swiftly caught him before he could whack his head on the ground, probably even developing a concussion before reaching the clinic.

Kid gripped tightly onto his shirt, clearly wide awake and his hands trembled slightly from the strain to keep himself from falling forward. Kid looked up at him, his eyes wide with shock from the sudden drop and… ‘Oh shit.’ He thought. Killer mentally kicked and scolded himself for potentially making Kid scared. Afraid that Kid would start panicking, he quickly pulled Kid upright and leaned towards him. He was about to start consoling him, anything to calm him down, but before he could say anything, Kid cut him off.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Kid punched him weakly in his shoulder but with enough force that caused him to stumble back a little. “Wake me up normally will you? Could’ve split my head open on the fucking ground.” Kid grumbled and grabbed both of their jackets as he got out, walking towards the clinic hastily.

Relief and guilt washed over him and he quickly locked his car before catching up with Kid ahead of him. ‘At least he is more alert now.’ He caught a glance at Kid and from the expression on his face, he knew that Kid wasn’t pissed with him.

When they entered the clinic, a blast of cold air hit them hard, and a chill went through his body. He noticed that Kid was already shivering violently.

“Put on your jacket and find a seat, I’ll put your name in.” Kid slid on his jacket and made his way around and towards the end of the room, choosing a seat furthest away.

Killer walked to the counter and talked to the guy behind it, “So where and what do I write for a sick friend?”

The guy, or ‘Penguin’ from what he saw from his name tag, froze as soon as he took a look at him and didn’t respond. He frowned slightly, he really didn’t have any patience to deal with anything stupid right now.

“Hello? This is sort of urgent.”

Penguin snapped out from his state of shock at his voice and stammered. “O-oh, right. S-sorry about that. Um, you can write your friend’s name and what he caught on this piece of paper and pass it to me.” He took a piece of paper from the drawer below and passed it to him.

Killer grunted in response and quickly wrote Kid’s full name and a scrawled ‘fever’ on one side, thinking that he should have just wrote all the different types of common illness out there, because he knew that’s what he will be having a day later. He passed the paper to Penguin and when he read the words on it, his eyes started to widen in shock again. Killer could see him trying but failing to subtly glance around the room and mumbled a quick “Take a seat.” before turning around.

‘Weird guy.’

Killer walked towards the end of the room and spotted Kid wrapped around his own arms and jacket. Kid was starting to revert back to his sickly state, his eyes were unfocused and his cheeks were flushed pink. When he sat beside Kid, the guy didn’t even seemed to register that he was beside him until a few seconds later. He felt Kid leaning towards him, probably chasing after the warmth emitting from his body, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his hands up and down his arm to give him some warmth.

Killer looked around the clinic, taking in the small number of people also waiting for their turn. Looking around, he realized that this clinic had changed drastically the last time he had been here and recalled that it had undergone some kind of upgrade a few years back. ‘Explains that weird pale yellow walls and creepy receptionist.’

After waiting 15 minutes in silence, occasionally being broken by Kid’s coughing, he decided to make a quick trip to the convenience store opposite from the clinic to buy a drink for Kid. He removed his arm around Kid and stood up. “I’m gonna go get a drink. Keep an ear out for you name, will you?”

Kid blinked wearily at him, taking a few seconds to process what he had just said before nodding. Killer made his way out of the door, breathing in the fresh air deeply and realized how much he actually hated the smell of clinics. He crossed over to the opposite side and entered the convenience store.

* * *

 

Kid wrapped himself tighter with the jackets as soon as Killer left, feeling a subtle anger at him for leaving him cold and shivering in this damn cooler. He blinked his eyes occasionally to try and clear his vision and soon saw an employee walking towards his direction before stopping 10 feet away.

“Eustass Kid?”

Kid heard his name being called by the guy and he replied, his throat still felt sore and painful. “I’m here.” He stood up and walked towards the guy and noticed that the employee had flinched when he stood in front of him. He raised his eyebrows at him, not that it was visible to anyone’s eyes, and straightened himself up to further tower over him.

He thought he heard the guy squeaked softly before the guy took a few steps back and turned around, leading him to where he was supposed to go. ‘Hah, what a wimp.’ He smirked in victory for frightening the guy and followed him to a door. There was a small voice at the back of his mind calling him childish but he instantly ignored it. The guy knocked twice on the door before opening it for him and he stepped in to the room, the door closing behind him as soon as he was inside.

Before he could look around and start inspecting the room, a familiar voice drifted into his ears.

“How have you been, Eustass-ya?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I do like Kid being a bit more vulnerable.  
> No, that doesn't mean that he is going to be OOC.  
> Maybe just a bit cause he's sick.


End file.
